digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollomon (Fusion)
|partner=Bagra Army Sun Army Fusion Fighters United Army |first="Back to the Digital World! Hot Time in Dragonland!" 31 |last="Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |cards= |digivice=Darkness Loader |occupation=Dark General of Bright Land Member of Fusion Fighters United Army |base='Apollomon' |slide=Apollomon Whispered }} is a high-ranking member of the Bagra Army and the Dark General of Bright Land in Digimon Fusion. He has a second, dark personality implanted within him called . Appearance Apollomon has enough power to be felt by other Digimon without the need to fight and is both respected and feared because of it. The symbol at the crest on his back proves his mastery and power derived from the sun and nominal power over Bright Land. His right hand is almost always depicted as covered in bandages, which hide a heavily scarred arm. Description Apollomon is actually a noble Digimon and veteran warrior who as forcefully made into a Dark General by accident, only seeming evil to avoid suspicion from Lord Bagra and . While good-willed and warmhearted, Apollomon is at first unaware he is in reality being used, something he only finds out when Whispered manifests himself and takes over control of his body, proving to be the kingdom's true Dark General. He then urges to be killed and, although initially submissive, he manages to hold enough control to restrain Whispered and allow the Fusion Fighters United Army to defeat him, ending Whispered's evil dominion. Whispered, on the other hand, is both pragmatic and sadistic. His only loyalty is to Lord Bagra, with everyone else, even other members of the Bagra Army and Midnight, as pawns to his goals. When things do not go his way, he is quick to disengage and pursue his own interests, manipulating whoever he can. His fall comes his ego, which causes him to underestimate his opponents as well as his other self. Attacks *''' Sun Ball Blast''' (Sol Blaster): Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back. *'Sunfire Punch' (Phoebus Blow): Attacks with a one-hit knockout fist filled with his hidden power. *'Sun Punch Arrow' (Arrow of Apollo): Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands. *'Iron Spikes': Drops the iron spikes of divine judgment to bind his targets. Fiction After Lord Bagra obtains the completed Code Crown, he reformats the into seven satellite kingdoms. Apollomon, overseen by , is installed as the Dark General of the seventh kingdom, the sun-lit Bright Land. Though he is a good Digimon, knowing that he is no match for Lord Bagra on his own and resolving to not heal his right arm, Apollomon is forced to torture his own citizens for their negative energy to maintain his position while recruiting Digimon who share his sympathies. Unfortunately, the Bagra Army leadership is aware of Apollomon's true beliefs and inserted the evil program Whispered into him. As a result, Apollomon was unaware of Whispered's existence and blacked out whenever the program takes control to subvert his actions for the Bagra Army. When the Fusion Fighters United Army arrives at Bright Land, he sends Marusumon and at them to test their power to see if they are the ones he was waiting for. After they defeat them, he allows them to climb Apollonia Tower and meet him. At the top, he tries to convince them to side with him against Lord Bagra, but Nene and Christopher do not trust him enough, though he does convince Mikey. He only gains their help when he shields Mikey from 's attack and then reveals the story behind his wounded arm. As soon as that happens, however, Ewan reveals himself and reveals the existence of Whispered to Apollomon, also revealing that Whispered deleted his loyal Marusumon. Whispered then forcibly takes over their shared body despite Apollomon's pleas for the United Army to kill him before it can happen, and then he drops them all into the Digital Underworld. Down in the Digital Underworld, Whispered participates as a member of Ewan's army. He is deployed to counter Christopher's attempt at a sneak attack, only for him to realize that Christopher was the decoy to allow Mikey access to Ewan. Whispered returns to the castle to protect Ewan , digifusing to himself to assume his and wreak havoc. He then sees Ewan lose his cool and digifuse the remaining members of his army together. Whispered realizes how unstable Ewan has become and prudently retreats, abandoning his troops. Seeing all of the remaining parties as expendable, Whispered preys upon the dying and and offers them a final chance at revenge. They agree, and he digifuses them into , who merges into the very fabric of the Digital Underworld. Believing this would destroy both the Fusion Fighters United Army and Midnight, Whispered ascends back into Bright Land proper to plan his next move. Back in Bright Land, Whispered orders the majority of his troops to kill the citizens, taunting Apollomon the entire time. Because he underestimated the Fusion Fighters United Army, he is shocked when they escape the Digital Underworld and assault both him and his forces. Whispered attempts to masquerade as Apollomon to lower Mikey's guard, but Mikey's experiences in the Underworld allowed him to grow into the heavy mantle of leadership. Mikey does not hesitate in attacking him. Whispered, knowing he was outmatched by , traps him in a barrier and then summons a black sun to annihilate all. Even Shoutmon X7 has trouble matching his strength, but Apollomon manages to take control of his right arm to stop Whispered from throwing it. This pause allows Shoutmon X7 to gather his strength and destroy both him and his technique. Apollomon regains himself on his deathbed, accepting being demonized by his subjects as long the United Army knows the truth while entrusting the Digital World's future to them. At the entrance to the Bagra Pandæmonium, AxeKnightmon eventually revives Apollomon's coreless body with the Revive Circuit to become a component of . Meanwhile, Whispered's malicious DigiCore inhabits the Digital World's eighth, hidden kingdom: the metaphysical where DigiCores can materialize. There, with the other Dark Generals, Whispered attempts to get his revenge on the trapped Fusion Fighters and Mikey in particular. As he listens to Mikey, however, Whispered finds himself hearing Apollomon's voice. Mikey's words and actions in Bright Land planted the seeds of justice in his heart, which allows Apollomon's heart to grow stronger, using the nature of Prison Land to manifest separately from Whispered. With his resolution bolstered by his trials, Apollomon destroys his dark self's DigiCore. He then gives his life to allow Mikey, , and the recently defected to escape from Prison Land. Doing so destroys his physical body as well, and the United Army carries his death and sacrifice with them in their continued defiance of the Bagra Army. When Mikey obtains the completed Code Crown in the battle against , he revives Apollomon alongside his other fallen allies. He participates in the Final Fusion into , who defeats MegaDarknessBagramon for good. Apollomon then returns peacefully to the Digital World. Other forms Other appearances Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Allies Category:Antagonists